


The Beauty and the Brute

by TheAnimalMonster



Series: Sex Pistols AU [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madararui, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimalMonster/pseuds/TheAnimalMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the person that will come to mean the most to us are much closer than we think. They may be nowhere near what you thought them to be, but you'll love them nonetheless....eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty and the Brute

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken it under myself that if nobody else is going to do a multichapter story of this ship then I will. So this is for all of us who love these two together.   
> Please show your support of this because even if there's just 10 of us on this planet that adore this couple I'll fucking take at least 1 of them giving a kudo. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Mibuchi Reo really loved his fellow teammate Hayama Kotaro, like the baby brother he never had, but the guy really couldn't contain himself. A cheetah nekomata being a complete dog but it didn't really bother Mibuchi, an eastern indigo snake.  
Both Rakuzan students was spending their break sitting by a table inside the school building. Well, Mibuchi was sitting while Hayama practically bounced on his seat, explaining in detail why just Miyaji is the best boyfriend ever. Only half listening, the raven haired shooter really paid more attention to the tarot cards in front of him. At the moment he was gathering them into his hands again after another spread. He had been using relationship spreads to judge Hayama's dear Miyaji, never had he gotten The Lovers so many times in a row, a very big chance that this one is here to stay. Shuffling the cards Mibuchi decided to do one more test.

“Hayama.” Interrupting the excited blonde mid speech.

“Yeah, Reo-nee?” The cheetah tilted his head in question.

“Would you like to participate in my tarot reading?” As soon as the words left his mouth the other's eye's immediately started to sparkle, his spotted tail appeared, whipping from side to side.

“Really?!” The smaller student began to bounce quite a bit while Mibuchi spread all of the cards at once across the table. 

“Yes. Now, close your eyes.” He closed them.

“I want you to think about Miyaji.” A big grin appeared on Hayama's face. The snake took the other's hand in his, hovering above the cards, moving across the table.

“What I want you to do now is, whenever you feel like it, stop and then pick a card underneath.” Of course, this wasn't really a tarot trick. Mibuchi just wanted to see if fate were on their side. Being forever the impatient one, the cheetah dove down for a card as soon as he'd finished the sentence. Hayama opened his eyes and stared at the card, his eyes lit up and then shoved the card in Mibuchi's face.

“This is good isn't it?!” It was proclaimed loud and clearly and the card pretty much solidified his claim. The image was a tasteful Italian style painting of a garden with two roses at the front. The Lovers, again. The snake chuckled.

“Yes, Hayama. That's really good, it's called The Lovers after all.” Mibuchi enjoyed the sight of the cat basically preening over this. The bouncing intensified. The moment was lost however when a giant dark hand smacked Hayama right on the middle of his back.

“Yo, Hayama, Mibuchi! Ready for P.E?!” Nebuya Eikichi loudly asked while the blonde was paralysed by the force of the greeting. The black bear madrararui's eyebrows rose though when noticing the card the cheetah was holding.

“Huh? What's this?” Thick dark fingers then took a hold on the delicate card. While Mibuchi trusted Hayama to at least not crush it, he had no idea how Nebuya would handle it.

“Ah, be careful!” The sensual voice of the black snake rose a bit. He rather liked this deck, the tasteful art was beautiful and symbolic, and like all of his decks, very hard to come by.  
To his surprise, the darker player had a quite gentle hold on the card despite his general roughness towards, well, anything.  
Seeing that Hayama was starting to recover, not wanting a fight while his cards were still on the table, Mibuchi answered Nebuya's question.

“They are tarot cards, I use them for tarot reading. It's my speciality, you could say.” Already he could see that the musclebrain did not really get what it was. The ignored cheetah was glaring and grinding his teeth at the bigger Rakuzan player.

“Oh! So you can see the future? Like those old ladies in tents at carnivals?” The brute seemed proud to have figured it out. Although, Mibuchi did not really enjoy being compared to wrinkly old people but he ignored it for now.

“Among other things. Tarot reading can be more specific and go deeper into the meaning of the past, present and future. For example, it can help you find love or advice you in your career.” It was quite amusing seeing the bear listen to his explanation with interest.

“Sounds fun! Ah, but isn't a waste of time as it's just superstition?” Nebuya had to ask, since last time he went to one of those tents the crazy old lady had said: 'The dedication and commitment of your nature will ensure that the a future opportunity does not slither away.'   
Whatever that means.  
Elegant eyebrows went up only to come down, long black eyelashes covering pale, sharp cheeks.

“Who knows?” A very cryptic question to answer his question. Obviously, Nebuya wasn't satisfied with that but just as he was about to open his mouth, Hayama leaped up as high as he could and delivered a loud punch to the darker player's head. Arguing ensued.  
Mibuchi hadn't expected to get that sort of question from Nebuya of all people. He'd honestly thought the bear would have thought it a boring topic.  
But that was just it, of all people, Nebuya is the one he has it difficult with. The snake had figured out the black Rakuzan center a long while ago. However, figuring out and wholly knowing didn't seem to come hand in hand when it came to this guy. Whenever Mibuchi wanted the muscled teen to do something the bear almost always managed to surprise him and misinterpret his very meaning. It was a constant struggle to try and manipulate the bigger basketball player in the ways he wanted.

'Seriously, how do you go from being asked to get refreshments to come back with buckets full of water.' Mibuchi sighed inwardly at the memory of Nebuya drenching himself and some first years. What the snake could always count on was Nebuya doing anything to show off his muscles which was a huge advantage whenever something heavy needed to be dealt with. The raven haired student had done some tarot reading to finding out what to do about it before coming to school. It was all quite simple really, the big black bear couldn't figure out what he wanted him to do because he didn't know him. Making him know Mibuchi meant he knew what Mibuchi liked and by that logic he would then be able to follow him.

Rakuzan's shooter couldn't control others like Akashi, persuading people by pure commanding power alone. No, the snake held true to his motto: Soft on the outside, tough on the inside. Looking the way he did, quite feminine, meant he could easily avoid challenges from those he wanted nothing to do with and win challenges by being underestimated. This easily applied to being a madararui. For being a half heavy seed, Mibuchi emitted quite a feminine aroma because in that world looks really did tell a lot about the biology and nature of a person. This combination evoked either admirers or haters. Most of his pursuers were quite bold people, seeing him as some kind of challenge. Those fools were dealt with quickly.  
Nebuya, he realised, was a very relaxed person. Hardly took many words seriously, you really had to physically strike at him to get the insults to fester. Even the majority of heavy seeds avoided confrontation though despite the bear being a mere middle seed, those muscles intimidated most people. Akashi, however, wasn't most people. Following him was now second nature for all basketball players of Rakuzan.

Thoughts sorted out, Mibuchi took a glance at the clock and quickly put his tarot deck back in his pocket.

“P.E is about to begin so we better head there now.” The words cut through the argument which had really just de-escalated to Hayama whining at the taller teen, who was currently grinding his fist into his blonde head while laughing. The cat madararui was premitted to escape running towards Mibuchi, but not without turning around to stick his tongue out at Nebuya.

“Reo-nee! Wait for me!” The darker teen chuckled at his behaviour and were about to join him when he felt something in his palm. Wincing as he looked upon a crinkled card in his previously clenched fist, it was not the same fist he had used on Hayama but it still didn't look good. Even to his dense mind, he knew he couldn't return it without apologising properly. No, this wasn't training where he could accidentally destroy an old basketball and then laugh it off. He understood that much. What the dark center also knew was that he couldn't keep this from Mibuchi. Not only is he bad at argumentation but the middle seed was not even a terrible liar, he never really lied. He'd never seen the point of it and he didn't see it now either. Though for now, the teen carefully put the wounded card in a small compartment of his bag only to then rush to P.E class.

Something wasn't right and Mibuchi could feel it. Nebuya was being quiet, Nebuya was never really quiet, not like this. This P.E class was theoretic and they were talking about diets, something he would have expected the musclebrain to jump directly into. Instead, the black bear just sat there taking notes. It was disturbing to say the least. The black snake eventually found out the reason when he was pulled aside after class by the very same musclebrain. After digging into his bag, the middle seed bear oak opened his big palm towards the smaller teen, presenting a very crinkled The Lovers tarot card. As gently as possible, Nebuya had tried to smooth out the card right before class but to no avail.  
Meanwhile, Mibuchi could only stare at the once shiny smooth card, still shiny but certainly not as smooth by the looks of it. Shifting his gaze back to Nebuya, the snake silently observed the other scratch the back of his neck in an awkward gesture to then meet his eyes head on. From a distance or just by glance, most people would say the black center's eyes were black or a very dark grey. Mibuchi noticed now with his own dark moss green eyes that they were a dark blue colour and the words coming out from the other felt a bit weird to say the least.

“I'm sorry for messing up your card.” The words were neither happy nor sad, they were very factual and serious. Lips twitching, Mibuchi couldn't stop the amused smile from growing. The snake had no idea his fellow teammate could be this considerate, a welcome surprise which also fit Nebuya quite well. Thinking of it more made him chuckle a bit.  
The slightly taller teen, however, got all the more confused by the heavier seed's reaction. Wondering if this is how Mibuchi reacted when people broke his stuff.

“Ah, sorry. It's just that I never thought you had the ability to be this polite.” The raven haired shooter felt the need to explain his reaction to the clearly confused middle seed in front of him.

“Hmph. I was raised better than that.” Nebuya got a bit offended by that. His mother would have his head if she even heard a whisper of him running away from something like this. Being the youngest didn't spare him from any expectations, more or less than his siblings.

“Does that include your behaviour on court?” Mibuchi simply had to know. Finding some sort of reason may be the first step to prevent it from happening all together.

“What behaviour?” That question didn't please the snake at all, to actually say those disgusting words.

“The....burping and the...ugh.” The shooter hoped the other got what he meant, which judging by deep voiced laughter he did.

“That's different! I can't help it, it's part of the game.” Nebuya tried to defend himself but he couldn't really do that and explain at the same time. It was never one of his good sides so he didn't even bother most of the time unless he really had to.

“Part of the game, you mean the eating? Ah, could it be that at your house you never got reprimanded over it?” Mibuchi couldn't even imagine anything like that being allowed in any family home.

“Yeah, that's right! Mom do kick our legs under the table sometimes though when we go too far though.” The black bear couldn't help but laugh at the way the pale shooter wrinkled his nose in confused disgust, also happy that the other was smart enough to figure that out. That way, he doesn't have to explain it himself. The dark blue-eyed teen had to wince though when feeling his fist almost crushing the card, again.

“Ah, I should take this.” The bear observed as pale, slender fingers carefully took the card. The fingers a feather light brush on his palm, making it tingle and itch a bit. Like a tickle.

“You don't seem that mad over it.” After talking a bit, Nebuya now felt a sting of guilt in his gut. Most of his conversations with the half heavy seed were on court and even there it was just about the game or an exchange of complaints. Having always thought of Mibuchi as just a nagging teammember, the bear was beginning to understand even just a tiny bit what Hayama saw in their shooter.

“Well, I don't know to be honest. I should be, I really liked this deck but...” The raven haired snake's eyes had no idea why he was telling the honest truth. It could have been easily excused by simply telling the other that he had several other decks (which wasn't a lie). Mibuchi felt the need to be open though, thereby making him a tinge uncomfortable. That disappeared quickly though, because with Nebuya there was really no need to bother. The fact that the black bear hadn't used any of his words against him is a clear testament of that. Mibuchi quite liked this game of truths, instead of the daily games of lies and half-truths he was used to. It was quite refreshing.

“Then how do I repay you?” Dark moss green eyes widened at the loud proclamation. Nebuya didn't like this feeling, this guilt and he wanted it gone. The paler students eyes softened and full lips formed a smile, of course there was an edge to it, not that the musclebrain fully registered it.

“Hmm. The deck is hard to come by so I don't expect you to know how to acquire it. However, I could use some help today, if you have the time that is.” The snake snapped at this opportunity, he really was in need of some help that he thought was very suited for someone like Nebuya. Seems like faith is on his side today.

“Of course I have time! I'll do whatever you need!” This was loudly announced as a wide dark hand gripped the rock hard biceps of the arm which presented itself to the paler basketball player. Very amused by the bear's enthusiastic show of power, Mibuchi smiled as fondness started to grow inside him. Taking a quick look at the nearby clock he decided to wrap this up.

“Wonderful. We can meet after school hours by the lockers.” After seeing the other nod in agreement, they parted ways with smiles on the faces.   
The whole conversation only lasted less than 15 minutes despite it feeling like hours but the impact of it wasn't any less greater.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and hope you'll come back for more ^^


End file.
